Winning the Princess
by Ksonic
Summary: "Dee-Dee, be quiet!" The boy's mouth was suddenly back, and he stared angrily up at his older sister. "I am trying very hard to keep my cool.""I've noticed," Dee-Dee replied, as she twirled around in her skates. "You love her." The boy gaped at her.


**Winning the Princess**

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She was so dazzling, especially when the sun shone down on her. Slowly, he watched as she dipped a finger down into the lake she sat by, and watched the rings as they spread through the liquid. It was pretty, he figured, but nothing compared to her.

He had to talk to her, somehow. But how? She was too beautiful for her to even think about noticing him. And he was nothing more than a crazy, short, geek. He sighed slowly to himself and began to waddle away. Why even dream? She was _way_ beyond his league.

* * *

"Hey, little brother!" The young scientist didn't flinch as his sister, wearing her usual pink dress, skated up to him on the sidewalk on her skates. When he didn't respond, she wasn't too surprised. He was probably deep in thought, like usual. After all, he was her little genies. "Guess what?" she cried, and she began to jump up and down, miraculously not falling. The young boy ignored her. "I found a pink pony down the road, which belongs to our new neighbor!"

"I know," the boy replied. "I saw it too." The girl gasped.

"You did?" Her eyes were shining, and the boy regretted answering her as he let out a sigh.

"Uh-huh," was all he answered, and he went back to his thoughts about the beautiful princess. But his sister, of course, wouldn't allow it.

"Dexter!" she squealed, and she picked him up and swung him around, making the boy scream. "I think we should go say hello to the pony!"

"No!" Dexter ordered as Dee-Dee set him back down on the ground. The scientist straightened his glasses. "We will have nothing, and I mean, _nothing_, to do with our new neighbor and her pink pony. You hear me?"

But she didn't seem to understand. She was already skipping away-with her skates still on- back towards the new neighbor's house.

"Dee-Dee, wait, no!" Dexter called after her, anger showing in his eyes as he ran after her. Passing house after house, he finally was able to catch up to her just as she walked up the neighbor's driveway. "I can't bear to see-"

The boy stopped mid-sentence as he was suddenly in front of the beautiful new neighbor- Snow White. The prettiest lady in the whole world, he was sure of it.

And then he lost all control of his brain. Eyes turning to hearts, the boy began to stammer, and the princess smiled down at him, making the boy all the more nervous as he softly muttered a hello. The princess batted her eyelashes.

"Why hello there, young fellow." Her voice was so soft and warming. Dexter felt his head go into the clouds.

"H-hello," he murmured, blinking in a confused manner. Oh my gosh, she was just so beautiful!

Dee-Dee, who was petting the pink pony suddenly looked up, and noticed her brother as he tried to say something. A small smirk crossed her face, as she suddenly understood.

Which, for Dee-Dee, anything was hard to understand so this was _amazing_. She watched as the princess headed back into her house, to get some refreshments for the two guests.

So the simple fact that she understood what was wrong with her brother, made her heart feel like singing, and she stopped petting the pony as she leaned down towards her brother and asked,

"Aww, you need help winning her?"

"Dee-Dee, be quiet!" The boy's mouth was suddenly back, and he stared angrily up at his older sister. "I am trying very hard to keep my cool."

"I've noticed," Dee-Dee replied, as she twirled around in her skates. "You love her." The boy gaped at her.

"L-love? Dee-Dee, are you crazy? I am in no way even smitten by her!"

"Uh-huh." Dee-Dee obviously didn't believe her little brother. Nose flaring and eyes twitching, the boy let out a huff and began walking away, but then stopped.

"It's not like I could win her, anyway," he said softly, hoping Dee-Dee wouldn't hear his confession. But, of course, she did. "She's just so beautiful, and I'm nothing but a-a….failure!" Suddenly, tears were rolling down the boy's face, and Dee-Dee wished she had held her tongue about her brother and the princess. She hated it when the boy cried.

"Dexter," she tried, and she put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up from his tears curiously, wondering if she could possibly understand, being as dumb as she was. "I have an idea," she continued. "Why not give her something?" The boy sniffled.

"Like what?"

"A rose," Dee-Dee replied back nonchalantly. "She'll like that."

"But," the boy started, "where would I get one?"

"I don't know!" Suddenly the girl was back to her old self as she headed towards the pink pony. "You're smart! You'll find one!" She giggled as she stroked the pony, and Dexter, seeing that she was all out of ideas now, sighed and looked up. He'd give the princess a rose, he figured. A lovely pink rose. Smiling a bit insecurely to himself, the boy ran off towards a nearby store, hoping to find exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

The princess stepped out of the small home a little later, carrying with her a small tray of cookies and tea. Dee-Dee squealed for joy and ran up to Snow White and helped her set the tray down on the picnic table out in the front of the yard. The pink pony, which roamed in the field without even a fence looked up and neighed peacefully, and Snow White smiled as she went up and gave a carrot to the horse.

Dexter stayed where he was, for he seemed rooted to the ground as he took a deep breath. Dee-Dee rolled her eyes at her brother as she grabbed a cookie from the tray and began her usual blabbing to the princess.

"What's your pony's name?" she questioned as she walked up the princess and pony.

"Her name is Icing," Snow White replied, stroking the pony's mane gently. Dee-Dee clapped her hands gleefully.

"Oh, Dexter, isn't that a wonderful name?" she cried. The boy merely nodded, deep in thought, no doubt, about how to win the princess. Snow White, seeming to notice the boy's distress for the first time and smiled softly at the red head. Walking towards him, she got down on her knees and waited for the boy to look up at her.

"What's wrong little fellow?" she asked, concern in her beautiful hazel eyes. Dexter gulped, and he thrust a flower up at her, quiet suddenly. Taken aback, the princess blinked in surprise, but then smiled as she took the pink rose from Dexter's small hand. Looking away, the boy's face flushed, and the princess giggled as she leaned down and kissed Dexter's cheek, making the boy come close to fainting.

"Aww, thank you!" Snow White exclaimed. "It is a very pretty rose."

"You're prettier," Dexter replied softly, shuffling nervously. Snow White giggled and kissed him on his other cheek.

"Why thank you, young man. That was very sweet of you."

The boy sighed happily.

_'A flower,' _he figured. _'That is how you win a princess.'_

_

* * *

_Don't even ask where this idea came from…Let's just say it was a request. Yeah, great idea. Anyway, yes, this Snow White is from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. NOT awesome, in my perspective, so why don't you people think of her as some random person Dexter gets smitten by? Anyway…lemme know what you thought of this! I haven't watched Dexter in forever, so I wouldn't know if I even had the right personalities for Dexter and Dee-Dee. Let me know if they were too drastically different. Anyway, thanks for reading this dumb thing, lol.

~Ksonic


End file.
